Super Mario Bros Heroes Of The Stars Wiki
is fuckin gay Click action=edit}} edit to replace this paragraph with a description of your TV series for your readers. Keep it short and sweet. Welcome to the Wiki This is a wiki, a website that anyone, including you, can edit. Go ahead, try it out if you wanna end your own life out of sheer bullshit! Use the buttons below to create your first episode and character pages. The other day a preacher came onto the campus of my school and was filming a series where students could openly debate him. Having about 45 minutes to kill, I figured I would just sit back and watch the events unfold. Normally I wouldn't say a word and just listen. I'm the type of person who doesn't like a lot of attention on me in large groups, but once you get to know me, a blast to hang out with. So I did my normal thing and just sat there. After about 5 minutes of not one of the 60+ students stepping up to break the ice, I finally said Fuck It and started off the debate. Now it's important to know I an atheist (probably more anti-theist, but I respect people's rights to believe what they want). The preacher didn't know what hit him. Being in Texas, a Christian super giant state, I don't think he was expecting some of the questions I asked him, and my rebuttals to his points. I was clearly ahead in the argument. Not only was I winning the debate, but I was winning the crowd. Whenever I would make a point, people would clap, I started putting humor into it, and everyone laughed. I had the people on my side, and where as normally all this attention would make me sink back, it empowered me. Sadly though my next class was about to start, so I had to leave the debate early. I politely gave the man a hand shake and said, "I have class now, but this a great deal of fun sir", but as I walked away, a number of people asked me my name and if they could get my number so we could meet up later because they wanted to talk to me about atheism and just be able to pick my brain. I met some really cool people and it looks like I formed an entire new circle of friends because I said fuck the shyness and was not afraid to debate my world view to this preacher in front of a crows of 60+ (Around 90 by the time I left). Think about it, Roblox is a form of cancer. Vaccines have a little bit of what they cure in them. So Roblox cures cancer right? Maybe not. The game is cancer enough, but the 10 year old squeakers are as well. These grade school kids will make your ears bleed so badly that you'll be jealous of Helen Keller. Also the youtube intros are the bloody WORST. I mean take Minecraft intros and inject them with ultra AIDS and mecha-Ebola. I mean the community is just a tumor in it of itself. Based on this evidence Roblox is more cancer than cancer itself. And since cancer is a mild form of Roblox, cancer is the cure to Roblox. Cancer also has the added benefit of taking you out of your misery if it fails to cure you. In short: GOD IS DEAD AND ROBLOX KILLED HIM!! Now I know what your thinking, NO this isn't another Leemena Dan Rant like what I did with the sonic sprites, Because as of now that topic is a dead horse, and I don't want to be one of the few that has to beat down even further. I'm sure some of you got the link to the "second seelkding dude," media fire link that has all the sprites from Sonic-Gather-Battle and maybe some of the newer ones too. When you first open it up, it seem fine at first but when you put in MS paint next some of the other sonic advance sprites, the sprites in the files might be a little too big. Well As I was trying to make my own version of metal sonic, I found out a trick that puts those sprites at the appropriate size bit. And its pretty easy too. "Select the spites in ms paint, go to the Resize and scew button, and type in 50 by 50." (MAKE SURE YOU SELECT WITH THE SELECT TOOL). Its stupidly easy. Anyways I took the liberty to post these sprites in case ether A you got the sprites from second seelkding dude but don't know how to fix them, or B your too scared to download the media fire file, because of the trauma Leemena did with his Trojan horse. Anyways while I'm thinking of it. If your wondering what I meant by "Original trace overs" in the sprite sheet. I got word from a Deviant name , that showed me some links to some metal sonic sprites and a few other quotes saying that Leenema dan used other peoples work for his game Sonic Gather battle, that being coming from these sprite sheets: xfiremhdev.deviantart.com/art/… AND www.spriters-resource.com/cust… So let me get this straight. We weren't aloud to use his custom sprites, because he put a lot of time and effort, even though sonic is not his IP, but he's okay for using other people work, that put in a equal amount of work to show some sense of support for SEGA and all he did was trace over them, even though he made comments saying that tracing was theft? Well whatever, dead horse, I could care less now. Like I said before, the only shred of dignity I can give Leenena dan now these days is just credit him for some of the edits he made towards his game. Yes I can see the effort he put into his pixel art. But he should've have taken the first controversy as a blessing in disguised, instead of fighting this like a dumb#%%. I never heard about sonic gather battle until I heard these sprite existed, and it could've made him big in the fan game department, but all that effort got wasted by stupidity. When your stuff gets leaked, and people know about it, your not going to take it back. When you put out a demo for you game that has pixel art, people will rip stuff out. Its out their forever, and you have to except it. Anyways this should be all the metal sonic sprites that were used in the game,or at least what I found in the "second seelkding dude," media fire file. I'm not going to do all the sprites, because half the sprites used in SGB are already out and ready to use, but if theirs certain sheets you want but can't find, I might be able to take a small request, but I'm not going to post sprites that are already out, because it would look tedious on my part. Here are a few links of people who posted sonic gather battle sprites I won't post: bennascar.deviantart.com/art/G… xfiremhdev.deviantart.com/art/… xfiremhdev.deviantart.com/art/… Feel free to use anyway possible. Hope you enjoy END OF LINE. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse